Joining a Fanclub, Big Mistake
by Burnt-Pigeons
Summary: AU. Bobby gets a chance to meet famous John Allerdyce, a writer. No powers no fun, but I couldn't resist doing this. Eventual BobbyJohn.
1. Ch 1: In Which Bobby’s a fangirl

Title: Joining a Fan Club, Big Mistake.

Summary: AU. Bobby gets a chance to meet famous John Allerdyce, a witer.

Pairing: Bobby/John Well, eventually

Notes: AU means no powers means… / 3 but I couldn't resist doing this. Not much happens in the first chapter, but, considering that I'm doing a multi-chaptered fic…well. I dunno. This is something that will distract me—hopefully—from the lack of internet while we're on vacation. …woot…Oh. I know it's short, but what can I say? I had to end it there—oh and Mels said I had to finish before twelve, or else. Here you go. Oh. Thank you music that I never listen to for inspiration!

Chapter One: In Which Bobby's a fangirl.

---

Robert Drake stepped out of the shower, bending down and groping around for the towel that he was sure he had folded up neatly and placed on the floor by the toilet seat. You see, Bobby, as he was known to his friends—but seriously, don't call him Robert unless you have a good reason, he hates it—wasn't fond of getting soap in his eyes, and even if there was no soap left in his hair, he still attempted to wipe his face before opening his eyes. Just incase, because you never knew this things.

To his dismay, there was no towel, and Bobby shook his head with a slight sigh. Where was his head today, anyway? It was probably lost in all the excitement. Ha. That hadn't even started yet. He raised his hand to wipe his dirty blonde hair away from his face, smiling a bit at the droplets of water running down his body still. Opening his eyes, Bobby looked around the room, before spotting the towel by the sink, and reached forward to grab it off of the sink, wiping his face as he started to dry himself off.

Once that was done, Bobby wrapped the towel around his waist—though it's not as if anybody would care or see, because he currently lived alone in his house—and, feeling wetness under his toes, he glanced down and realized that the shower curtain was outside the bathtub—he had one of those shower/tub things—again. Oh great. So now that was another mess…that he didn't have time to clean up. Throwing a towel over the water, Bobby vowed to clean it up later—he just couldn't now, because with the realization that there was another mess, another realization also hit him, one that reminded him exactly how long he had to get there. And not to mention the traffic…

Bobby groaned, rushing out of his bathroom after grabbing the toothbrush and stopping to brush his teeth, starting to hurry with what he did. Spitting and Rinsing, Bobby wiped his face with another towel—oh so now he was finding them—and grabbed the hairbrush, running out of the bathroom.

By now, his hair had slightly dried, but now he heard a knock at the door, and Bobby panicked, because she was here, and she shouldn't be here yet—well she should, looking at the clock—but he wasn't ready yet!

And oh god if Kitty saw him in his…err. Without underwear… _All the more Reason to get dressed, dork_. A voice inside him chided, and a bit of a flush made it's way across Bobby's cheeks as he ran into his room and closed the door behind him.

"I'll be down in a minute, Kitty!" He called, searching quickly through his underwear drawer and grabbing the first pair of boxers he saw. They were plain, really, a dark blue in color. He never was one for fancy things.

Despite his call, he heard footsteps downstairs, and…on the steps. As quick as he could, Bobby slid the boxers on, having dropped the towel as soon as he grabbed the underwear. It was just in time, because once he got them on, the door of his room opened, and Kitty peered in.

She grinned up at him, and Bobby gave a slight grin back. "Hey." Kitty ignored him, however, tilting her head at Bobby and looking at him, before sighing. "Good, you took a shower. Now let's just hope you have anything…well. Acceptable."

Bobby frowned as Kitty dragged him over to his closet, flinging it open. "Of course I have something that I could wear. Who do you think I am, anyway?" He grinned a bit. Well. He hoped he had something good.

Kitty let go of his wrist and basically ran into the closet, clothes flying as she looked at them and either rejected or placed them aside for further inspection later.

"So who's this John kid, anyway? Anybody I should know about?" Kitty teased, grabbing a shirt and holding it up to Bobby before suddenly shaking her head. No, that shirt wouldn't work. She tossed it aside.

Bobby felt heat come to his cheeks. "Kitty, he's…he's nobody like that. I don't even know him—" "Uh-huh. And yet you talk about him every time something reminds us of him?" She cut him off, grinning up at him, and a pair of pants hit Bobby's head. "Put those on." She then said, Bobby pulling the pants away from his face as Kitty continued to rummage through his clothes.

"Fangirl, much?" She teased some more, and Bobby glanced rather worriedly to the growing pile of rejected clothes that he wasn't going to wear. What the heck was Kitty planning on making him wear, anyway? This…This wasn't as if it was a …well. A _date_ or anything! No, nothing like that!

"Kitty, I just…won a chance to meet him. He's a great author, which is why I like him." Kitty just paused to give him 'a look' at Bobby, as if she didn't believe him. And she didn't.

"What?" He frowned, finding this not so fair. Kitty didn't believe him? Well it was true.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby." She shook her head, grinning as she buried deeper into the dark recesses of his closet, where he didn't frequent. "You've only been, what, ranting about him and this trip for…a few months now?" She laughed and conveniently didn't see Bobby's blush because she was still looking for clothes.

Bobby shook his head, of course, but kept silent, knowing that Kitty couldn't see him. "I'm…not _that_ bad…" He mumbled under his breath, cheeks bright. But of course, he was that bad.

When Bobby Drake had heard the news that you could spend a _whole day_ with John Allerdyce, his recent…well—obsession was _such_ a harsh word in Bobby's mind—liking for this author, flourished. No, it wasn't just because of that…It was for other things as well. And it didn't help that Kitty teased him endlessly about it. And so did his other so called 'friends'.

By teasing, of course, Bobby meant…giving him things that had a chance to win on it, teasing him with pictures…and a whole lot of other things that Bobby really didn't want to be reminded of at the moment.

In the end, however, Bobby had been the lucky person to win the day trip, and didn't believe it himself when he won. Because…him. Robert Drake, virtual _nobody_ had won a trip with one of the greatest authors _ever_. …That wasn't only his opinion, though, honest.

A grin tugged on his lips as he remembered the weeks up until now. Kitty had taken him to the mall—and it was kind of fun, not that he'd ever let Kitty take him _anywhere_ now—and they'd gotten him…well. Nice. Hell, he even got convinced to get a haircut.

He did, however, draw the lines at shopping with Kitty. Once one shops with Kitty, they never come back the same again.

Bobby was torn from his memories as a shirt flew at him, followed by socks and shoes, which hit his stomach. He widened his eyes, looking at Kitty who was glaring a bit at him, hands on her hips. "—you haven't listened to any word that I have been saying, now have you?"

He of course, ignored her, putting the clothes on. "How do I look?" He said after a few moments, turning around to look at himself in the mirror on top of his dresser

Kitty raised an eyebrow at Bobby. "Bobby, you look fine, of course. Why would you not?" She asked, a grin tugging on her lips as she looked over the other male. He was wearing simple black slacks, a button-up shirt, white socks, and some sort of dress-y shoes.

Bobby, however, wasn't sure about that. "I don't know what if I'm too dressy—what if I'm not dressy enough?" He worried, running his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look presentable.

Kitty let out a sigh, pulling his hands away from his hair and grabbing a hairbrush which was on Bobby's dresser and starting to do his hair for him. "Bobby, it's not like you're on some sort of _date_—calm down." She laughed, before pulling away.

"Now come on, Drake. Your boyfriend is waiting." She laughed, smoothing a wrinkle out of his shirt before turning and started out his door.

Bobby was playing with his hands, nervous. He didn't look good enough, and was going to make a fool of himself, he just knew it! And then he'd never be able to show his face to the world again and oh this sucked, he should've never read that book and…

"So where were you supposed to meet him anyway?" Kitty suddenly asked, stopping at the top of the stairs; hand on the railing as she turned back to Bobby, who just gave a shrug. "I…can't remember." Inside, he was scratching through his head to try and figure out where they had said they would meet…if they would meet.

Kitty frowned. "Well that's not good, now we have to go figure out…idiot." She made her way downstairs, shaking her head. "I'm going to grab a water bottle and my cell-phone, you grab yours and we'll meet by my car, 'kay?"

Bobby felt really bad because he had to borrow Kitty's car, his having broken down and was being repaired the day he had to go see John—which was really, just his luck—though this was, or could be, an excuse to get out of this. "Kitty, you don't have—" But she was already downstairs and left, before Bobby could continue.

Another sigh, and Bobby considered just staying upstairs for the rest of his life or something, before a bit of a shriek came from…Kitty?

Bobby widened his eyes, wondering what…happened, was Kitty okay? He ran downstairs and to the kitchen, where Kitty said she would be…

"Yo."

And very almost dropped dead right there.


	2. Ch 2: The Cons of Fanfiction

Well here's the second chapter. I was convinced. Oh and Mels wasn't on. Neither was Jenny. –sniffles-

Note: Yes, I wanted to Pimp my lj community, where I post this not-DryIce. It's a real site, though to the Bobby/John x-men, not au…Not something Bobby Drake goes regularly. Pity. Oh. Big thanks to Usagi for giving me the right sound…You'll see what I mean Sorry for the cliffhanger again. Couldn't resist. Oh. Shortness as well. Hey, at least this means I'll have the third chapter out soon, right:D LOVE ME! ICOMMANDIT D 33

**_Chapter Two: The Cons of Fanfiction. _**

He honestly couldn't believe that John Allerdyce was sitting in his kitchen, feet propped up on top of his table. Now, had it been any other person, Bobby would've immediately snapped at them and told said person to get their shoes off his table, because he probably just washed it, but you know… This was John Allerdyce. Bobby was considering, seriously considering, never washing his table again.

Then he realized how gross that would be, if he never…washed his table again—and unless he wanted to like, get rid of it, and he liked that table so that was probably a no, and wrap it up in saran wrap somewhere and tuck it away until he could find a showcase for it, like a little insane fangirl he was—so he decided to cross that idea off. After this day was over, he was sure to have plenty of things that he could showcase or put away in his little blue Booklet, full of all things John. He already had a signature—he had mailed the author once upon a time, saved the letter too—a signed picture that his friend had got for him, a different picture that he had got, a bunch of pictures, some that he had taken himself, others by his friends… And there were drafts for his chaptered Fanfiction there.

The Fanfiction? Oh. Yeah, Bobby wrote Fanfiction, as sad as it was. It was even sadder when he told you that he already had about 193—last time he counted, though he didn't keep track…really—pages of it. He frequented the livejournal—because he loved that Site, thanks to Kitty—community 'DryIce'. _Dry Ice_ had been the name of John's first ever book, so naturally the community would be called that, or some variation of that.

But that was besides the point. He really shouldn't think about such trivial things when he had John Allerdyce, practically all to himself, for less than 24 hours. Honestly, where was his head today?

Bobby shook his head mentally, bringing himself back to the present as a noise interrupted his and Kitty's thoughts—Kitty had kept Silent, and he was oh so glad about that, because who knows what Kitty would say when she had her mind on something—from whatever they were thinking about.

_Flapflapflapflapflapflap,_

The strange noise continued, until Bobby realized what it was. John…John was carrying a wad of Paper in his hands and had grabbed the corner with one of his hands, pulling it back, the edges quickly falling back to where they were once his thumb moved past it, before repeating the pattern.

Bobby blinked, wondering why John was carrying around a bunch of papers, because he couldn't see what the words said, seeing as the back was faced towards him.

"I guess we forgot to tell you that we'll come to you instead of you coming to us." John started, chuckling a bit, still playing with the papers. Apparently, there was something he wanted to say, but he contained it until later.

Bobby nodded, listening to the voice, looking at John. "I honestly can't believe you're here." He admitted, laughing a bit nervously. He didn't think he looked good enough, honestly. Wasn't his hair still a bit wet? Oh he probably looked like a mess.

"Well here I am." John said, looking as if he was trying to hold back a grin.

A few moments of silence before Bobby basically realized what was happening, and that he couldn't stare, because then if he stared, he would've probably started drooling and that's not what he needed to do right now. That'd just make him look perfect, though, he had to admit.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bobby, Bobby Drake, and that's Kitty." He nodded, gesturing to Kitty who looked as if she was rocking slightly on the heels of her feet, wanting to say something, say anything, but a look from Bobby quickly silenced her.

John just nodded, not telling the boy that well, he knew that. His bodyguard had insisted on them searching up the guy who won before they did anything, just incase…well. You never know. They of course, didn't want anything to happen to John. Which is why the papers…

"Hello Bobby." A slight smirk was on his lips now, and before Bobby could say anything, John continued. "You know, we have to do the usual checkup on anybody who wins these sort of things…" A pause, as if for dramatic effect, and John was managing to keep a straight face, eyebrows arched slightly. "And my, you're quite the fan…" He trailed off, watching Bobby's face for a reaction, as he waved the papers a bit in front of him, pulling his feet off the table so they hit the floor with a '_thump'_.

Bobby's cheeks instantly reddened in realization. Oh shit. John got his fanfic, right there. His heart pounded uncomfortably in his chest as he watched John's amused look. He glanced to Kitty for help, before realizing that she wouldn't help him. Bobby opened his mouth, and then shut it, before opening it again. Then he shut it. He was real tempted to say 'NO KITTY DID IT' or something to that variation, but of course, he couldn't blame it on Kitty.

John spoke again. "I was just going to compliment the author on his writing skills…so if I've got the right person…" A slight pause and Bobby felt guilty as hell.

He glanced away; looking at his feet, cheeks reddening even more, if that was possible.

"What I want to know, though…is how said author knew that I was gay."

_Thud_. A body hit the floor.

…Shit, Bobby was such fangirl at times.


End file.
